Breathless
by CharlotteRay
Summary: Charles Ray, son of Irish American Caoilain Kelly and Austrian immigrant Lukas Raihmeyr, and Tiffany Valentine, daughter of Caroline and Gale Valentine, come from different yet slightly similiar households. They gradually begin to confide in eachother for comfort as one of their lives takes a tole for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

...Breathless...

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Charles lee Ray. I'm an average ten year old Irish Austrian American boy with a mother and a father. We live in this two story house on 124 Grayson street in Hackensack, New Jersey.  
My mom's name is Caoilain Kelly and my dad's name is Lukas Raihmeyr. My mom told me when dad came to America from Austria he changed his last name to Ray so he won't cause suspicion from the US government. It wouldn't surprise me though. My dad is an abusive cretin with no shine of dignity. I bet in Austria he was a convicted murderer. Beating on me and my mother; cursing at us in his native tongue... I hate him so much you don't even know.

* * *

-Monday, January 10, 1979-

I woke up to the constant beeping of my annoying alarm clock. Getting ready for another stupid week of bullies, an abusive father, and being forced to witness my mother being beaten by said father. Yeah my life is a jug of concentrated happiness with a side of happy giggles. I roll my eyes at the phrase I just sarcastically thought up.

" Like my life is so bad. There are a bunch of kids out there who have it way worse than me so I shouldn't be complainin'." I muttered under my breath as I tip toed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake my dad up for obvious reasons. I cleaned myself up and brushed my hair and put on the set of clothes I picked out for myself. I usually wear long sleeve shirts and pants to hide my bruises and cut marks. I slightly cringe once the cloth hit my injured skin. It legit feels like someone is taking shards of glass and stabbing me with it. Over and over and over again.

I walked back into my room to grab my backpack. I tiptoed down stairs and looked at the form of my father lying drunk on the couch. Snoring with his mouth wide open with his beer still secured in those beasts he calls hands. At least he wasn't up smoking again. Whenever I would call him out on it and tell him it's unhealthy, he would laugh and blow big puffs of smoke in my face.  
' Drunken, inconsiderate piece of crap.' I silently muttered. He began to stir and I froze. Not making a sound. Fortunately, he turned on his side and went back to sleep. I quietly sighed in relief and left my home.

I walked down the street to my friend Eddie's house. I knocked on the door and there came his mother.

" Hello Charles how are you doing today?"

" Hey Mrs. Caputo I'm doing fine. Is Eddie ready yet?"

" Oh yes! I'll get him for you." She walked back into the home and called for him. " Eddie, Charles is here!"

In ten seconds flat ,Eddie was on the porch standing in front of me grinning like an idiot. He kissed his mom on the cheek and said goodbye. She waved at us as we walked to school. We waved back.

Eddie turned to me with his hands in his jacket pockets. " So Chuck how's it goin?"

I shrugged, " Nothin' much really same old same old."

" Dad still puttin' up his dukes?"

" Yep."

" Dang I don't think I could put up with all that everyday. Gettin' beat by your dad and seein' your mom get hurt. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Dude your'e like freaking...uh...superman!"

I laughed. " Wait what?"

" You are the man of steel!" He exclaimed flexing his non existant muscles.

I just waved it off smiling. " Yeah yeah. Now come on where going to be late." I said picking up the pace. He followed quickly behind.

* * *

-At Hackensack Elementary-

We walked into the school's entree way. The school was already filled with kids from the other grades. I never understood why we were always bullied. Maybe it was because we were younger than them. I mean they WERE sixth graders, but did that give them the right to make fun of us and beat us up? No it doesn't. I remember reporting this to the principal , but she didn't believe me. It was like the time I told her my PE teacher tried to lure me into his office and lock the door. Stupid B*tch.

We walked down the hallway to our first classroom: room 208. It's where we have our Math, Science, and Social Studies lessons with Miss Ackerman. I call her Miss Quackerman because that's exactly what she is; a big QUACK! Always trying to find incorrect answers on my worksheets and trying to make me seem stupid so she could convince my mother to get me into after school tutoring. She knows I think she's the worst teacher in the school and that I think her material is child's play. In fact, I'm smarter than almost everyone else in the damn class. With a 3.8 GPA I might add.

Eddie and I sat in our assigned seats. He sits at table 4 and I sit at table 2. So basically he sits behind me. The tardy bell rang and more of my classmates ran through the door. So now we're all sitting here waiting for her to arrive.

" Ya know I'm getting kind of tired of Miss Ackerman always being late. I mean isn't she supposed to be here first? She IS the teacher after all. I bet her fat butt is in the teacher's lounge scarfing down Twinkies."

" Uh Charles I don't you should say that." One of my classmates said.

" Oh please what's she gonna do? Tell my mom?"

" I would consider it." A scraggly voice said behind me.

I turned around and there she was in all her fat quacking glory. She was an elderly, husky woman who always wore clothes from the 1920s. Not many people in the school liked her because she always try to pick fights with the younger members of the school faculty saying they are inferior to her because she is older which means she has more experience. Oh please I'm only ten and I could be a way better teacher than that big tub of lard.

I looked at her and noticed something. Someone was behind her. Trying to hide their face.

" Students," she started, " We now have a new member of our class." Mrs. Ackerman forced the new student to get from behind her.

It was girl by the looks of it. She wore a light brown sweater vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. She also wore a black skirt with white stockings and black maryjanes. Her brunnette hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. I tried to get a better look at her, but her eyes were trained on the floor. Miss Ackerman nudged her and demanded she look up.

...Breathless...


	2. Chapter 2

...Breathless...

CHAPTER TWO

I stared for a bit. She wasn't bad looking, but she looked so scared. Like she was expected someone to pounce on her at any given moment. Miss. Ackerman nudged her which made her squeak. " Go on," she said," say something."

The girl began to fidget with her skirt. I can tell she was nervous. I wouldn't blame her; standing infront a bunch kids I didn't know is not how I would start a day.

" My name is Tiffany."

I kind of got the feeling she wasn't talking to the whole class. I turned to Eddie and mouthed , " what's going on?" The only thing he did was pointed in front of me. I tilted my head in the direction he pointed to.

And there she was just standing there with her hand out. It was shaking. Her other hand was in a fist and placed on her chest. " My name's Tiffany. What's yours?" I was kind of shocked. Ya know I'm not used to people coming up to me and being nice. Usually when a new kid comes to our class they usually think I'm weird with my long hair and baggy clothes. But I guess she's different. I hesitantly shook her hand and looked her in the eyes. Chocolate Brown...nice color. I smiled. " My name's Charles." She smiled back. We kind of stared at each other for a while until Miss Ackerman made a loud " Ahem." which made Tiffany jump. She adjusted her glasses.

" Now Miss Valentine I think you should take a seat."

* * *

I'm not surprised that she sat by me. What surprised me was that she asks me for my permission to sit there. I mean I couldn't care less; she seemed like an okay girl. Miss Ackerman began the lesson. We watched a video on the Haulocaust, it wasn't as graphic as I thought it would be. I guess they didn't think a bunch of ten year olds could handle it. I glanced over at Tiffany, she looked bored. I leaned towards her and whispered, " You bored? You look like you saw this before."

" Actually I have. Back at my old school, they showed us the more graphic version."

" It seems like you'd enjoy the more graphic version."

" Yeah I guess."

I raised my eyebrow at that reply. It seems I'm not the only one that though that way. I thought it was abnormal for a ten year old to be interested in that type of stuff. I guess not. Or we're just a weird couple of kids.

" I guess we have something in common. I tend to draw those types of things in my notebook."

" Oh wow can I see."

" Sure." I opened up my backpack and took my notebook out. I opened it to one of my most recent drawings. It was a picture I drew of my father being shot right between the eyes. I drew it when I caught him threatening my mother with a pistol. He aimed it right between her eyes and fired. I was able to distract him so he would miss and thank god he did. But it resulted with a serious beating and locking me in the closet. So that night I drew a picture of him not being so lucky.

Tiffany stared at it for a moment with her eyebrow raised. " It looks amazng...but who is it?"

" It's just a person I don't like."

" Oh...okay." She sounded unconvinced but began to flip through the notebook to my previous drawings. She seems to like them a lot. I'm glad. She looked up from my notebook. " Wow time went by fast."

I checked my watch. There was a minute left of class. After this class, its lunch and then we go to PE. I looked over to Miss Ackerman and it seems she fell asleep. Inferior my a**. At least the younger teachers stay awake throughout the freaking CLASS!  
Anyway that doesn't matter. The bell has rung and it's time to eat food.

* * *

Eddie and I walked down the hall to the cafeteria and kids were already talking about the previous class session. Why am I not surprised?

" Did you hear what happened in Ackerman's class?"

" No dude what?"

" Some new kid was introduced to the class and she just walked up to Charles smiling at him all girly and crap."

" Charles? Charles Ray? The freak with the long hair?"

" Yeah...WHO THE HECK DO YA THINK I WAS TALKING ABOUT YA NINCOMPOOP!"

" I dunno man? Charles Malanco?"

" Ugh whatever...oh look there he is with that Caputo kid."

Oh God here they come. " Come on Eddie we gotta get to the cafeteria." We picked up the pace. But before we reached the door, they blocked the way.

" Hey runts." The "kindly" greeted us. These guys are Jeffrey, Kenny, and Thomas. The most inconsiderate loads of trash in the school.

" The hell do you want?" I frowned.

" I heard what went on in Miss A's class. It seems you have a little girlfriend. Her name's Tiffany right?"

" She is not my girlfriend." I was starting to get angry. I think Eddie might have noticed because he pull me to the side. " Don't let them get to you. They're just a bunch of no good a** holes."

" Oh we're a**holes ha?" Kenny and Thomas held Eddie back as Jeffrey grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He toward over me and kicked me in the jaw. I think he broke it because now I can't move the left side of my face. He began to hit me in many different places and each hit had the impact of a million. It was like one of my daily beatings but I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry.

...Breathless...


	3. Chapter 3

...Breathless...

* * *

-CHAPTER 3-

I keep falling in and out of consciousness. He just won't stop punching me. I blocked most of his blows, but it just wasn't enough.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hmm...that voice sounds familiar. I heard a thumping sound and someone shouting in pain. I opened my eyes to take a look and was it absolutely unbelievable. It was Tiffany standing over me with her hands in fists ready to strike. Jeffery was on the ground holding his eye; glaring up at her. He got up off the ground and stomped towards Tiffany with the nastiest face he could muster.

" I'd suggest you go away."

" Well I'd suggest you stop harassing my friend."

" Hah friend? Why would you consider that freak as friend."

Okay I had to intervene. " Hey I'd rather be a freak than a dumba** like you"  
. Jeffery glared at me and picked me up by the shirt. He pulled his arm back to punch me. I prepared myself for the blow.

" Charles!" I turned to Tiffany. She threw something at me." Catch!"

I caught it and turned it over. It was a bottle of pepper spray. I smirked knowing exactly what to do. I sprayed Jeffery directly in the eyes.

" Aaah!" He shouted rubbing his eyes. I kicked him in the groin and slammed him into the lockers. He was unconscious instantly. The other guys who were holding Eddie had let him go, grabbed Jeffery, and ran in the other direction. Eddie ran up to me and gave me and Tiffany a high five.

" Dude that was awesome!" He said smiling like an idiot. " And you were too. Ya know you're pretty cool for a girl." He said to Tiffany. She looked at the ground; blushing.

" Thanks."

I don't know why but when he made Tiffany blush, I felt kind of...angry. Is this normal? Eddie stuck his hand out to Tiffany. " The names Eddie. Eddie Caputo and you may be?"

" Tiffany Valentine." she said shaking his hand.

" Well Tiffany you are welcome to accompany me and Charles to the cafeteria."

" Oh why thank you, but that's why I'm here. I was trying to find you guys to tell you that the lunch lines are closed."

I face palmed. " Well that's fantastic. What are we going to eat then."

" Oh but don't worry," she said smiling," I have everything under control."

She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us out of the hallway.

* * *

We went to the field where we have recess and sat down in the grass. She opened her lunchbox and it was filled with tons of food. " I went to the lunch line before it closed and got you guys food."

You know what? She deserves this. I wrapped an arm around her and gave her a side hug. " Ya know you are one sweet kid."

She giggled. I'm starting to like her smile quite a lot. . We all ate the food together. It was real nice. Like those picnics me and my mother would have when she had a day off.

" Ya know...even though I only known you for a day, I feel that you are one of the best friends I've ever had." Eddie nodded his head in agreement. " What he said."

She smiled again and spread her arms out; requesting a hug. Eddie and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. In two seconds flat we were all in a group hug. I have a feeling this is going to be a great friendship.

* * *

-End of the Day-

" Today was pretty eventful huh?" Eddie said as we walked home.

" Yeah it was."

" Ya know...that Tiffany girl is somethin'. I was starting to angry again. " She seemed to really like you."

I turned to Eddie. " what?"

" Yeah man. She totally digs you. I mean who wouldn't? Dude you're Charles Lee Ray. The man of steel."

I laughed; forgetting what I was angry about." Really Eddie. Man of Steel?"

" Yep."

"HEY! WAIT UP!" We looked behind us and there was Tiffany running towards us. We stopped and waited for her to catch up. She reached us panting like Miss Ackerman when she tried to win that triathlon.

" Hi." she said catching her breath.

" Hey Tiffany." we greeted in unison.

" I was wondering if I could walk home with you guys?"

" Sure."

Minutes later we made it to Eddie's house. His mother was already at the door. She greeted him with a kiss on the head.

" Bye guys see ya tomorrow."

" Bye Eddie."

We walked up to my house. " Well this is it."

Tiffany looked shocked. I wonder why.

" Wait this is your house?"

" Yeah?"

" Well my house is right there." She was pointing to the house next to mine. " I guess we're neighbors."

" Next door neighbors." I said.

...Breathless...


	4. Chapter 4

-Breathless-

* * *

-Chapter four-

She waved at me as she walked into her house. Some old woman led her inside; her grandmother maybe? I don't know. I walked up my porch steps and knocked on the door.

" Ma! Open the door!" Sure enough my mother opened it. My mother was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and auburn hair. She works at the local bar down the street as a bartender, but she only works mornings. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.

" Hello darling' ." She said in her thick Irish accent. She grabbed my hand and brought me inside. I put my book bag on the ground next to the door and sat at the table. My mom sat next to me.

" SO how was school?"

" It was okay I guess. I made a new friend."

" Oh really? who?" It didn't surprise me how shocked my mother sounded. I tend to be kind of misanthrope.

" Her names Tiffany. She lives next door and she's real nice," my mother's smile grew." a-and I really like her...a lot." Her smile is even bigger now. My head it the table surface.

" I sound like a half wit don't I."

She slightly chuckled and ran her fingers through my hair. " Oh _mo buachaill leanbh_ liking a girl isn't bad. Especially a girl as nice as you say. How about you ask her if she would like to come over tomorrow?"

I sat up in my chair. " Ya know that's not a bad idea. You think she'll say yes?"

" Of course she would. Like your friend said " You are the man of steel".

I rolled my eyes. " Oh goodness not you too." My mother let out a full hearted laugh; soon I followed suit. We both sat at the kitchen laughing. Until my father came home.

* * *

Our laughter diminished until the whole room was silent. My father looking as awful as ever with his unruly black hair and hazel eyes. My dad was about thirty eight years old, but he looks twenty years older due to his heavy drinking and cigarette smoking. That doesn't mean I feel sympathy for him though.

He grinned a sick grin and chuckled. " Hello there Cally," his eyes shifted to me, " sh*t head."

I folded my arms and frown,"_ Arschloch_."

His demeanor grew darker. He began to stagger towards me.

" Who the f*ck do you think you are talking to _saukerl_?"

My mother jumped in between us; holding her arms out to keep him away from me. " No no please don't hurt him Lukas. He's my baby boy."

To no avail. My father smacked my mom across the face...hard. She fell to the ground leaking tears of pain as a bruise started to form on her cheek. I wanted to help her, but I was frozen stiff. Like I was in a block of ice. A hard punch to the jaw snapped me out of my trance. The same spot Jeffery struck today I may add. I hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and looked up; a line of blood trailed down my chin. He was towering over me and suddenly brandished a leather skinned belt. My heart began to pound and my lip quivered. He smirked as he raised the belt over his head and cracked it on my back like a whip. I cried out in excruciating pain...Then everything went black.

* * *

- Tiffany-

" How was you day sweetheart?" My grandmother asked as she prepared dinner. I've been living with my grandmother since I was five. She won me in a custody battle against my parents. The court decided my parents were unfit to raise me due to my mom's plastic surgery addiction and my dad's drug addiction.

" It was great nanna!" I said cheerfully," I made some new friends."

" Oh really?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

I blushed a bit. " Yeah and they're really nice...especially Charles."

My grandmother chuckled as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of me. " Seems like you like this Charles boy quite a lot."

" I do nanna I really do!"

She walked over to me and ruffled my hair. " Heh alright. How about you go hang with Charles after school? Where does the bugger live?"

I slurped a noodle into my mouth. " Next door."

Both her eyebrows ascended and she started to laugh. " Well I guess I'll know where you at when you sneak out the house." This comment made me let out a small giggle.

* * *

I lay in my bed tossing and turning. I just can't fall asleep. There's this noise that's making me very uneasy. Like someone was crying. I swung my legs to the side and got out of bed. I slipped on my robe and slippers and shuffled to the balcony door. A cold breeze filled the room filled the room as I pulled open the doors. I stepped out; watching the glistening stars twinkle. My eyes then set themselves on the balcony on side of me. A boy my age with long auburn hair: Charles.

He was leaning on the balcony rails with his face in his hands...and he was crying. Why was he crying? A boy as kind and sweet as him should not be crying tears of never-ending pain and sorrow. What's making him cry? I don't know, but I have to find out.

" Hey." I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me. He kept muttering phrases under his breath in another language.

_"Cén fáth go bhfuil seo ag tarlú? Cén fáth ní mór dó a chéasadh dúinn? Cad a rinne mé féin agus mo mháthair a dhéanamh chun a dhéanamh fuath dó dúinn an oiread sin? "_

Huh the heck is he saying? " Charles!"

He turned to me and gasped. I gasped too. He had a black eye and a bruise on his right jaw. There were red , throbbing cuts and bruises littered on his shirtless body. My hand covered my mouth to stop the choked sob to escape my lips. He kept staring at me.

" Cha-Charles...what happ-"

" Go back to bed Tiffany." He said.

" But-"

" GO TO BED!" he bellowed. Startled, I jumped. I began to make my way back to my room...then I stopped. I turned my head back to him. His back was to me. I sighed and shifted my eyes to the floor as I walked into my room.

* * *

-Author's Note-

translations.

_mo buachaill leanbh_- my baby boy ( Irish Gaelic )

_"Cén fáth go bhfuil seo ag tarlú? Cén fáth ní mór dó a chéasadh dúinn? Cad a rinne mé féin agus mo mháthair a dhéanamh chun a dhéanamh fuath dó dúinn an _

_oiread sin? " - _Why is this happening? Why must we torture? What made me and my mother to make him hate us so much? ( Irish Gaelic )

_Arschloch- _A**hole (German )

_saukerl_- bastard ( German )


End file.
